


Let. Him. Go

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, M/M, dark!Jason, dark!jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Percy gets kidnapped and Jason is v i o l e n t.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: violence, drugging  
> CW: swearing, blood

Jason Grace woke up to a cold bed. That was the first red flag. He frowned, blinking the sleep from his eyes and fumbling for his glasses.

“Percy?” He called, voice deep and groggy, “Pers? You there, love?”

The silence that greeted him was cold, eery.

“Jackson, come on this is not funny.” He stepped into the kitchen, expecting to see a head of black curls pop up behind the counter and scare him.

What he found was worse. There on the kitchen counter, glinting against the grey morning light was a silver dagger, and underneath it, a note.

His blood turned to slush, the temperature of the room plummeting. His hands trembled as he picked up the paper.

_hello my hero,_

_my, my it has been a while. we have a boy with gorgeous green eyes and the darlingest curls. i think he belongs to you. but that can change if you don’t hand over the key._

_see you soon._

—C

Jason ripped the paper in half. And then flung the dagger across the room. It landed in the middle of the wall, inches from a framed picture of him and Percy. He would kill the motherfucker with that dagger. Would smile as he felt the blade go through skin and bone. He would slaughter him.

His fingers sparked, burned with the need to summon lightning, to harness electricity. He flexed them, rolling his neck, but kept the power inside. Let it simmer. The time would come to use it.

He stalked down the stairwell, slamming the door open hard enough to crack the wall. He didn’t notice, didn’t care.

“Where is he?”

Blue eyes dancing with fire locked onto a hooded figure standing on the opposite side of the street. With unnatural speed he moved towards them.

The figure chuckled.

But Jason was not in the mood to dance. This was not a game of tag.

He growled, grabbing the stranger by the throat and smashing them against the brick wall.

“Where the fuck is he?”

The stranger, who finally looks up, smiled, “You didn’t think it’d be this easy did you?”

“Cato.” He spat, “Of course. Ever the lackey aren’t you?”

The demigod gurgled, throat still caught in his grip, “You always were jealous.”

“Just fucking take me to him you son of a bitch.”

“Make me Grace,” And before he could blink Cato was slamming their elbow into his face and kicking their leg into his stomach.

Jason bowed over, gasping for breath.

“Stand up and fight Grace, these Greeks have made you weak.”

He didn’t bother to reply, instead pulling in lungfuls of air, feeling for the currents running through the air and under his feet.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Please,” Cato sniffed, “Your little lover boy was so easy to kidnap I could practically do it with my eyes closed.”

“Where is he?” He yelled.

“Walk with me.”

Before he could argue the demigod was slipping into the alley and jumping over a fence.

“What the fuck does Cor— he want anyway?”

“You asking me what your _karus_ wants?”

His voice was hard, “He isn’t _my_ anything.”

“Mhm yes I suppose since you have a new beaux now.” Brown eyes glinted, “It was great fun this morning. He is very pretty, although he did not take kindly to us threatening you.”

Jason sucked in a sharp breath, “You what?”

“Yes,” Cato mused, “He looked like he wanted to tie our organs together and feed them to a hell hound when we threatened to kill you if he didn’t come with us.”

He bared his teeth at the casualness in their tone, “I’m going to kill all of you.”

“You can try little one, but then you’ll never see your lover boy again.”

He had heard enough.

With a low, sadistic growl he summoned electricity from the power line above them. Watching as it crackled at his fingers, dancing from one tip to the next. He looked at his escort, smiled coldly and threw it straight into the demigod’s gaping mouth.

Cato didn’t have time to blink before their insides turned to ash. Jason left them burning from the within and prowled down the streets. He could hear Percy’s voice like a soft caress at his ear.

_I am here, my love. I am with you. They will suffer, drown, burn for ripping us apart. We will decimate them for what they have done._

He would find his boyfriend himself. And then he would make bonfires of their bodies for ever thinking they could take his love.

It didn’t take long. The instincts Lupa had taught him to use, lead him to a warehouse on an abandoned street. Power thrummed under his skin, rolling through his core.

He knocked at the door, holding in a laugh when the slot opened to reveal pale blue eyes and a freckled nose.

“I’m here for collection.”

The bolt clicked and he slammed into the door.

“Where is he?”

The girl, with her wine red hair and full leather outfit, pointed to the stairs with a sickly sweet smile, “He’s been waiting for you.”

“I should have killed you when I got the chance.” He gave her a feral grin and ripped the air from her lungs.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp before she crumpled to the ground, clawing at her throat desperately enough to draw blood.

He bounded up the stairs and flung open the door. Three more demigods were waiting.

“GIVE HIM TO ME!”

“I see your time away has ruined your manners.”

Oh they wanted to play. Fine. He would play. He set his sights on the one in the middle, who was swinging a sword between strong, supple fingers.

“So we meet again Grace.”

Jason didn’t bother to respond. Instead he grabbed hold of all the delightful currents running underneath the demigod’s smooth swarthy skin— the currents that controlled every part of the body; that make the brain fire and the spine work. He grabbed ahold of those little sparks of electricity and pulled them out like a sick handkerchief party trick.

The demigod screamed, collapsing in parts as their feet then legs then arms then body stopped responding. There was only hate in their eyes when they finally stopped moving.

He turned to the other two, savagery glittering in his own eyes.

“Who’s next?”

“I think you are?”

He felt a stab in his neck, and then nauseating dizziness. He screamed as he crashed to the floor. The world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapper from jason's past uses him to get to percy. It's a really bad decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, death  
> CW: kidnapping, swearing

Percy’s wrists were bleeding. The rope burning into his skin; it felt like fire. He smirked at his captor.

“Is this the best you got?”

His words slurred, a product of a swollen jaw and a broken nose.

“You really have a death wish son of Poseidon?” The stranger spat.

“The universe has been trying to kill me since the day I was born. You do not scare me.” He scoffed, wincing at the motion.

“You are tied up, bleeding out, and there is no-one coming to rescue you,” Silver eyes glittered with arrogance, “And you are not even a little scared?”

Percy rolled his eyes, “Do you think you’re special? Because so far you haven’t given me any reason to be scared.”

“Conceited child!” The stranger roared, slapping him. The crack echoed around the room.

“Are you done?” He deigned to laugh.

“Give me the key Percy Jackson,”

“I mean I don’t really know why you think my answer would have changed since the last time you asked me. I. Don’t. Have. It.”

“You were the last one with it, you insolent fool. Don’t you dare lie to me.”

“What are you gonna do?” He smirked, “Kill me?”

The stranger cocked their gun, put the cool metal to Percy’s forehead.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” He shrugged.

They clicked back the safety, pressing the weapon further into his skin, “Are you sure you don’t know where the key is?”

“You know, I recall something about it.” His lips twitched, holding back a smile.

The stranger pushed into his space, their noses brushing, “Where. Is. It?”

“Mhm no i was talking about my mom’s apartment key. She lost it the other day and I think I remember where she put it.”

The last thing Percy saw was a flash of silver before something slammed into the back of his skull.

***

He blinked, squinting at the harsh light over him.

“Ah you’re awake,”

“You still haven’t killed me?” He frowned, “Wow they really don’t make villains like they used to.”

“You think you’re so funny half-blood,” The stranger smiled, “But let’s see who will be laughing now.”

Before he had time to ask what was happening the door slammed open and a body was being thrown into the room.

He squinted trying to make out the figure in the darkness.

The person groaned, and then cursed as the silver-eyed stranger grabbed their hair and yanked them into the light.

Percy’s body went still. The world narrowed, blurred, morphed.

His voice was made from malice and violence, “What the fuck is he doing here?”

“You do not want to tell me where the key is, so I thought i’d provide a little _motivation_.”

“Let him go.”

“No I don’t think I will half-blood.” And the stranger yanked harder at that beautiful blonde hair.

“Fucker,” Percy spat, “Leave him out of this.”

“Jason,” He rasped, pulling at the ropes around his wrists. He needed to get to him, needed to touch him, hold him, make sure he was—

“Are you going to tell me where the key is Son of Poseidon?”

“Don’t do it Percy,” Jason Grace finally broke.

“Nobody asked for you opinion,” The stranger wrapped a hand around the blonde’s throat.

Percy let loose a broken scream.

“If I had known this would work I would have brought him in much sooner,” The stranger grinned.

“Stop this Corrin, let him go. He doesn’t have the key.” Jason gasped, clawing at the hand still strangling him.

“No, don’t you dare Grace,” Percy’s blood went cold.

“I’m sorry,” Blue eyes blurred with tears, “I’m so sorry Pers,”

“I swear to the gods,” His voice caught with fear, “Let him go!”

“Did Jason ever tell you how we met?” That smile was made of broken lies, and destruction.

“Let him go please,” Percy’s voice cracked, eyes still locked with that lightning gaze.

“We dated for a year,” Corrin smirked, “I helped Krios rise, and I asked Jason to follow me. We could have had the world.” He turned to face the blonde again, stroking a hand down his cheek, “We could have been unstoppable, my hero.”

“I didn’t want the world,” Jason hissed, “I was happy with you and the legion.”

“Liar, you were made for so much more. You know it and I know it.” Silver eyes sparkled and it would have been beautiful if it did not mean death. “It’s a pity really that I have to kill you.”

A flash of bronze pressed against Jason’s neck, blood already dripping slowly down that beautiful golden skin.

Percy smiled, slow and wicked. The earth shattered.

There was a bloodcurling scream, a flash of gold and then Percy Jackson was standing in front of a stranger with eyes of silver, impaled to the wall with pieces of concrete.

“I would have let you kill me, I would have let you torture me till I was begging for death. I would have signed on to be your slave if that’s what you asked. But you decided to bring someone I love into this. And there are no lines, _Corrin_ ,” He grinned, the name rolling off his tongue, “There are no lines I wouldn’t cross to keep the people I love safe.”

The stranger gurgled, blood leaking from his arms, his legs, his throat.

Percy stepped to him, put full lips to his ear, “The key,” He whispered, “Is underneath the mountain I blew up when I was fifteen.”

“Why are you telling me?” Corrin managed to gasp.

His smile was beautiful in its savagery, “Because you will not live to find it.”

And with a single flick of his wrist Percy sliced those pieces of concrete through his pale throat.

Those silver eyes widened, hate flashing in them. Corrin did not move again.

“Percy,” Jason groaned from the corner where he had been flung in the chaos.

“Are you okay?” He tried to hold in a sob as he pulled the blonde to him.

“I’m fine, are you okay? Oh gods you look horrible.”

He laughed, “I’ve seen better days. I thought he was going to kill you,” Long, dark eyelashes fluttered as he surveyed the boy before him.

“I thought he was going to kill _you_ ,” Jason mumbled, pulling them together.

“He would have, i—” Percy breathed, “I would have let him. But you oh gods, he made you bleed and I saw red.”

“I would have slaughtered him, burned the world if he killed you.” Jason’s voice scorched with fury.

“We are together now, my love.” He whispered.

“Let’s go home.”

They each grabbed the chain that dangled elegantly around their necks, and watched as the metal molded, the glow giving away to reveal a key.

Percy Jackson and Jason Grace intertwined their fingers, stepped past the artwork of death mounted to the wall by jagged concrete pins, and walked into Olympus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
